


Behind Closed Doors

by GoodJanet



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Banter, Being Walked In On, Coitus Interruptus, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Dean get walked in on. No one is all that surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

“What’s a-matter? You gettin’ tired, Frankie?” Dean teases.

When he doesn’t answer, Dean lifts head from where it was hanging between his shoulders and looks up to see what (or who) Frank must be staring at. Dean grins widely.

“Oh, hello, boys. Looking to join us.”

“Jesus, Dino,” Sammy mutters around the cigarette in his mouth.

Joey, Sammy, and Peter stand in the door way to Dean’s suite, looking on with wide eyes and slightly open mouths. Joey seems to recover the fastest because he ushers the others inside before someone else sees. It’s not like it’s some secret that they hook up on occasion, but the rest of the world doesn’t need to know.

Dean figures they must make quite a sight. Frank’s got his fingers digging grooves into his hips, and Dean’s back is arched just enough to make up for their height difference to allow for quick, easy thrusts. Dean feels his face heat and wonders how Frank’s handling all this. He looks back over his shoulder to see.

“You gonna let me go now? I think our plans have changed.”

Frank quickly releases him and pulls himself out with a barely stifled groan. He sits back on the bed and covers himself with a sheet, while Dean proudly and unashamedly stands up stark naked, stretches a bit, and walks towards shower.

“I’ll be in there if anyone wants me.”

He grabs one of those tiny hotel bottles of scotch on the way. The door closes behind him, and they hear the shower start. Peter’s pretty sure he can hear him humming “That’s Amore.”

“Thanks for barging in, you jerks,” Frank bites. “Don’t you have your own rooms?”

“Man, do you think we planned this?” Sammy asks. “We don’t care what you do. We just wanted to see if you were gonna go back out tonight or not.”

Frank looks at Joey and Peter.

“What about you two. You got anything to say?”

“Long as you leave his throat alone so he can sing, it doesn’t matter to me,” Joey quips.

Frank bristles at the implication, but he doesn’t dignify the comment with a response. Frank’s gaze finally falls on Peter.

“I’ve always suspected there was something there between you two.” Three pairs of eyes turn to him. “Oh please. I thought it was obvious.”

“Just get outta here before I lose it. Don’t you have some girls to see and money to lose?”

“Sure we do. Want us to send one your way?”

Sammy thinks he’s probably one of two people in the world who can talk like that to Frank. The other one is singing in the shower. After a withering look, the three file out, and Frank wonders if Dean would still be interested in some fun now that the boys were gone.

The door closes with a muted thud, and the bathroom door opens up.

“Don’t be angry, sweetheart. I still like you.”

He sounds so genuine about it that Frank quickly feels his anger deflate. He gets up from the bed and walks over to his pal.

“Well, that’s good because I like you too.”

Dean later swears they should do their shows in the shower because if their moaning sounded that good, then their music would sound even better.


End file.
